


Now it ends

by Klear



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arthur being the reasonable one, D&D are idiots, GOT is a pile of shit, One Shot, fuck logic by D&D, fuck tv!got rhaegar
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:52:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klear/pseuds/Klear
Summary: Wydarzenie, które zapewne miałoby miejsce, gdyby idiotyczny pomysł rozwodu rzeczywiście przyszedł Rhaegarowi do łba.





	Now it ends

**Author's Note:**

> Krótki fic w ramach odpowiedzi na debilizm autorów serialu. Po piątym sezonie myślałam, że nie da się bardziej zniszczyć wątku Dorne, ale HBO nie zawodzi. Miłej lektury :)

   Słońce Dorne było nieubłagane, a jego żar długo pozostawał w rozgrzanych kamieniach wysokiej wieży, ukrytej pośród Czerwonych Gór, nawet kiedy kąpiel dnia zdawała się kończyć, powoli ustępując głębszym barwom wieczoru. Gdyby w tle dało się słyszeć szum fal, Arthur czułby się prawie jak w domu. Rycerz westchnął głęboko, opierając głowę o dłonie. Nie. Jego dom, prawdziwy dom nie znajdował się po zachodniej stronie górskiego szlaku. Strafall było piękne, jego brat życzliwy, a bliskość morza zawsze kojąca, jednak z okresu swojej młodości częściej niż wyspę otoczoną wartkimi wodami Torrentine, ser Dayne wspominał fontanny Wodnych Ogrodów. Wracając do dziecięcych lat słyszał śmiech Ashary wypełniający plac. Widział przemoczone do suchej nitki rodzeństwo rodu Martell, w tym Elię, uroczą, niewinną Elię, próbującą schronić się za Oberynem, gdy Allyria w końcu chwyciła w drobne dłonie wiadro i nieustępliwie ścigała swoją księżniczkę po pałacu. Pamiętał ciepło, pamiętał pustynne wiatry smagające jego twarz w trakcie licznych wypraw z książętami.

 Pamiętał śpiew dzieci Yronwoodów i Ullerów, smak potraw i słodkość ciast serwowanych po zmierzchu, różowy marmur odbijający promienie słońca i cały gaj drzew pomarańczowych rzucających kojący cień. Widział morze, czystsze i mniej wzburzone niż przy zachodnich brzegach Dorne, piaszczyste plaże pełne roześmianych spadkobierców szlachetnych rodzin i ich niżej urodzonych, małych przyjaciół. Piękne lata przepełnione radością i beztroską.

_Zniszczone przez kaprysy jednego człowieka._

 Wojna. Ser Arthur Dayne z trudem potrafił w to uwierzyć. Tysiące włóczni Północy, Dorzecza, Doliny i Krain Burzy wymierzone w Rhaegera Targaryena, koronowanego księcia, przyszłego obrońcę królestwa. Niech go siedem piekieł pochłonie!

  Rycerz cisnął talerz z kolacją o przeciwległą ścianę.

 - Coś się stało, ser? – Piskliwy, dziewczęcy głos wypełnił komnatę.

  _Ty się stałaś._

 Lyanna Stark, drobna, ciemnowłosa dziewczyna, o wciąż zaokrąglonych, dziecięcych policzkach, uniosła spojrzenie znad wymiętej książki i z niepokojem przyglądała się swojemu strażnikowi.

 Arthur zacisnął prawą dłoń.

 Przez ostatnie kilka miesięcy chęć sięgnięcia po miecz stawała się trudna do opanowania. Członkowie rodu Dayne nigdy nie szczycili się wybuchowym usposobieniem, jednak każdy człowiek posiadał jakąś granicę, po której przekroczeniu wszelka cierpliwość zdawała się znikać. Rycerz odkrył, że powoli, lecz stale, dom Targaryenów doprowadzał go do obłędu.

 Rhaegar był jego przyjacielem. Dobrym i uczciwym człowiekiem, zupełnie nieprzypominającym swojego szalonego ojca. Rozumiał ludzi – zarówno zwykłych poddanych, jak i żołnierzy. Książę nigdy nie poprosił o nic, co mogłoby splamić honor rycerzy oddanych rodzinie królewskiej. To jest do czasu porwania obiecanej Baratheonowi dziewczyny Starków.

 Arthur był przekonany, że jedynie szok i niedowierzanie powstrzymały go w tamtym momencie przed złamaniem ślubów. Do teraz wspominając owe „porwanie”, będące w istocie spotkaniem w Królewskim Lesie dwójki kochanków w obstawie gwardzistów, rycerz odczuwał silną chęć pozbawienia kończyn pierwszego nieszczęśnika, który by mu się napatoczył na drodze. Mieczowi Poranka nie raz wydawało się, że wszystkie wydarzenia mające miejsce w czasie ostatnich kilku księżyców - długa podróż na południe, ciąża i plany zawarcia drugiego małżeństwa, były jedynie okrutnym koszmarem.

 Obecność przygotowującej się do ślubu i narodzin dziecka Lyanny Stark skutecznie wyprowadzała go z tego błędu.

 - Whent! - Głos Arthura był na tyle silny i rozdrażniony, że dosłownie sekundę później w drzwiach stanął jego zdyszany, zaprzysiężony brat. Pokonanie tych cholernych schodów w tak krótkim czasie, w pełnym uzbrojeniu nie należało do najłatwiejszych czynności.

 Oswald głośno przełknął ślinę i rękawem wytarł zimny pot z czoła, który nie miał nic wspólnego z szybką wspinaczką. Od czasu turnieju w Harrenhal Dayne nie ukrywał swojej niechęci do wszystkich przedstawicieli rodu Whentów, o czym młody rycerz boleśnie przekonał się w czasie treningu, kiedy to nieopatrznie ośmielił się zażartować z wyraźnego odtrącenia księżniczki ze Słonecznej Włóczni. Sprawa skończyła się na kilku krwawych siniakach, ale Oswald nie chciał się oszukiwać. Gdyby nie żelazny uścisk ser Barristana i szybka interwencja ser Gerwolda, który jako pierwszy odciągnął księcia Lewyna, wytrącając mu, z pewnością zatruty, sztylet z rąk, żywot Whenta dobiegłby końca w tamtej właśnie chwili, na dziedzińcu Czerwonej Twierdzy.

 - Słucham, ser. – Oswald wyprostował się, spoglądając niepewnie na Miecz Poranka.

 - Wychodzę na zewnątrz. Pilnuj dziewczyny.

 Dayne chwycił oparty o stół Świt i szybkim krokiem wymaszerował z pokoju, nie obdarzając lady Stark nawet skinieniem głowy.

 Pokonanie krętych stopni zajęło mu tylko krótką chwilę. Rycerz z ulgą odetchnął wciąż gorącym, wieczornym powietrzem.

  _Zewsząd otaczają nas zdradliwe żmije. Wszyscy potracili rozum._

 Arthur odpiął z ramion biały płaszcz i rzucił nim o ziemię. Okrutna prawda bolała najbardziej. Król stał się podłym, pozbawionym skrupułów szaleńcem, który przytrzymywał własną synową i wnuki jako zakładników. Jego zaprzysiężeni bracia byli głupcami, ślepo wierzącymi w nieomylność księcia i desperacko od lat oczekującymi aż obejmie tron. Najlepszy przyjaciel Arthura został niewiernym, samolubnym paniątkiem, uganiającym się za spódnicami małolat, który w obliczu zbliżającej się bitwy planował ślub i upokorzenie Dornijskiej księżniczki, nie zwracając uwagi na ewentualną obrazę dziesięciu tysięcy żołnierzy z Dorne. Westeros miało spłynąć krwią z powodu jednej głupiej dziewczyny i rycerz nie potrafił oprzeć się wrażeniu, że cała sytuacja była po prostu idiotyczna. Miecz Poranka nigdy nie zajmował się sprawami państwowymi, ale wszystkie następujące po sobie tragedie i skandale ostatniego roku nie pozostawiały wątpliwości – chodziło o coś więcej niż dziewictwo Lyanny Stark. Chodziło o coś więcej niż spalone zwłoki Rickarda Starka i jego najstarszego syna. Tysiące ludzi miało stracić życie i Arthur nie mógł oprzeć się wrażeniu, że ktoś chętnie żeruje na tym nieszczęściu.

 Nikt nie słuchał głosu rozsądku.

 Jego rozmowa z Rhaegarem po turnieju nie przebiegła najlepiej. Gwardzista nie miał cierpliwości, żeby udawać, że upokorzenie Elii nie było dla niego osobistym afrontem. Nie miał też cierpliwości dla bagatelizującej całe zajście postawy swojego przyjaciela. Nie zmieniało to jednak faktu, że Arthur był zaprzysiężonym gwardzistą, a Rhaegar Targaryen jego księciem. Ser Dayne nie zamierzał atakować spadkobiercy tronu na oczach setki szlachetnie urodzonych gości. To jest do czasu, gdy nie ujrzał Starkówny obnoszącej się z tą cholerną, kwiecistą koroną jak paw i księcia z harfą w dłoni, śpiewającego pochwały na cześć ciemnowłosej piękności. Ich kolejne spotkanie przy wieczerzy prawdopodobnie odbyłoby się w zupełnie odmiennej atmosferze, gdyby nie uspokajający głos Ashary i mocny cios w głowę, jakim obdarzył go książę Lewyn.

_Spokój, chłopcze! Wystarczy mi już dzisiaj jedna szarpanina z bratankiem. Nie chcę uciekać się do rękoczynów po raz drugi._

 Rzeczywiście, obelgi i groźby które rozbrzmiały po wręczeniu Lyannie korony z błękitnych róż, nie mogły należeć do nikogo innego niż Oberyna Martella. Trzech chorążych musiało przytrzymywać swojego księcia, który zdecydowanie miał ochotę „wepchnąć rozpuszczonej, srebrnej kurwie włócznię prosto w gardło”.

 Nie ważne jak bardzo kusząca była to wizja, Lewyn Martell musiał interweniować osobiście, zanim głośne wyzwiska nie zwróciły uwagi króla.

 Rycerz zastał księżniczkę Elię i Asharę tego samego wieczoru w komnacie księcia Oberyna, gdy przyszła jego kolej na pełnienie warty.

 - Dlaczego nic z tym nie robisz, Arthur? Ta pizda to podobno twój najlepszy przyjaciel.

 Miecz Poranka nie pamiętał, żeby jakiekolwiek słowa zabolały go tak bardzo.

 - Rhaegar jest na pierwszym miejscu moim księciem – odparł.

 Twarz Oberyna wyraźnie spochmurniała.

 - Elia była twoją księżniczką, zanim postawiłeś nogę w tej śmierdzącej gównem stolicy. Wychowałeś się z nami. W naszym domu. Ty i Ashara. Jak możesz spokojnie znosić takie upokorzenie?

 Nie mógł.

 Arthur Dayne wściekał się tak samo, jak cała reszta dworu. Obrażanie własnej żony publicznie było czymś, czego nie dopuszczał się nawet Aerys. Głośne komentarze Brandona Starka dało się słyszeć na całym piętrze, a i lodowate spojrzenia wysoko urodzonych dam nie pozostawiały dużego pola do interpretacji. Idealny książę został obdarty ze swoich nieskazitelnych szat niezszarganej reputacji. Ashara była głosem rozsądku, ale rycerz znał swoją siostrę. Jej oczy płonęły szczerą niechęcią za każdym razem, gdy palce Rhaegara pociągały struny jego ukochanej harfy.

 Elia wydawała się być najmniej poruszona całym zajściem. Dornijska księżniczka nigdy nie spojrzała krzywo na swojego męża, nie wyraziła żadnego sprzeciwu. Na jej policzkach ani razu nie dostrzegł łez. Głos miała wciąż delikatny, ale spokojny, przepełniony cierpliwością i stanowczością.

 - Spokój, bracie. – Niewielka dłoń zacisnęła się na ramieniu Czerwonej Żmii – Do niczego nie doszło, a nawet gdyby dojść miało, nie byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy przyszły król wybiera sobie kochankę.

 Oberyn prychnął.

 - Na oczach wszystkich Siedmiu Królestw!

 - Nie byłby to pierwszy raz. – Ashara powtórzyła słowa swojej Pani i chwyciła drugą rękę roztrzęsionego księcia. – Jesteśmy dumą naszych rodzin. Jesteśmy z domu Dayne, pochodzimy z jednego z najbardziej starożytnych rodów Westeros. Jesteś księciem Nymerosem Martellem, bratem Pana Słonecznej Włóczni. Jesteśmy z Dorne, przybyliśmy z najpiękniejszego, najbardziej niezależnego królestwa, przed którym ugiął się sam Aegon Zdobywca. Jedna dzika wilczyca i rozpuszczona, srebrna kurwa nie są w stanie nas obrazić.

 - Ashara!

 - Wiem, że w głębi swojego honorowego, rycerskiego serduszka myślisz tak samo, Arthur. Rhaegar Targaryen nie jest warty twojej włóczni, mój książę. – Dotknęła skrawka białego płaszcza. – Ani twojego miecza, bracie.

 Gwardzista westchnął ciężko i opadając na krzesło, ośmielił się po raz pierwszy tego dnia uważnie przyjrzeć Elii.

 - Wybacz, Pani. – Szczerze uśmiechnięta twarz wyraźnie wskazywała na to, że księżniczka, nie widziała powodu, aby ją przepraszać. Ser Dayne kontynuował mimo wszystko. – Wybacz, że nie oszczędziłem ci tego wstydu. Gdybyśmy z ser Barristanem znali zamiary księcia, twój mąż spadłby z konia przy naszym pierwszym spotkaniu w trakcie turnieju.

 Elia roześmiała się głośno i pokręciła głową.

  - Nie masz mnie za co przepraszać, Arthurze. Nie mam czego się wstydzić. Do dzisiaj nigdy nie usłyszałam tylu pochwał, ile padło w moją stronę w czasie kolacji.

 Ashara wyglądała na szczerze oburzoną.

 - Wiedziałam! Wiedziałam, że się wstrzymywaliście!

 Gwardzista natychmiast spoważniał i posłał swojej siostrze najbardziej sztuczny, grzecznościowy uśmiech.

 - Rhaegar na pierwszym miejscu jest moim księciem.

 - Och, jesteś bezużyteczny!

   To właśnie wspomnienie śmiechu i godności z jaką Elia i wszyscy towarzyszący jej Dornijczycy znosili rzucane pod ich adresem obelgi, przyczyniły się do tego, że gdy kilka miesięcy później Rhaegar raczył poinformować Arthura na stronie o stanie Lyanny Stark, rycerz bez zastanowienia wymierzył swojemu księciu bolesny, ścinający z nóg cios, trafiając prosto w tę idealnie kwadratową szczękę.

 - Jak śmiesz?! - Ser Dayne nigdy nie widział takiego szoku na twarzy spadkobiercy Żelaznego Tronu.

 Rycerz nie ugiął się pod wyraźnym gniewem, który szybko zastąpił zaskoczenie. Myślami już widział konsekwencje czynów swojego Pana.

  _Ty głupcze. Zrobiłeś bękarta córce Namiestnika Północy. Niech Bogowie Starzy i Nowi mają nas w opiece. Przeciwko tej obrazie może wystąpić połowa twojego królestwa. Wszyscy zapłacimy za ten szczenięcy wyskok._

 Jak zawsze do porządku przywołał go ser Lewyn. Książę Dorne był pierwszą osobą, do której udał się Arthur, po usłyszeniu tych druzgocących wieści.

 - Musisz jechać razem z nim.

 Miecz Poranka miał ochotę uderzyć kogoś ponownie.

 - Jeżeli Lyanna Stark zniknie bez wieści, jej ojciec przybędzie do Królewskiej Przystani. Nie zostawię księżniczki i jej dzieci w stolicy bez opieki.

 Ser Lewyn posłał mu groźne spojrzenie.

 - Jeżeli wszyscy na tym cuchnącym dworze wkrótce się nie opamiętają, rozwścieczony Pan odległej, północnej krainy będzie naszym najmniejszym zmartwieniem. Musisz jechać, Arthurze. Dorne musi wiedzieć za kogo i czy w ogóle ma walczyć. Nie pozwolę, żeby cokolwiek stało się mojej bratanicy. Nie pozwolę, żeby ktoś tak bezkarnie plamił jej honor. Jedź, obserwuj i informuj mnie o dalszych poczynaniach naszego głupiego księcia. Dopóki Aegon pozostaje następcą, nasz los jest związany z Targaryenami, nie mamy wyboru.

   Ser Arthur Dayne pojechał.

 Oczywiście na miejsce ukrycia do czasu porodu Rhaegar wybrał opuszczoną wieżę, teraz Wieżę Radości, jak nazwał ją książę na cześć zbliżającej się, podobnież szczęśliwej chwili narodzin bękarta, znajdującą się na terytorium królestwa Nymerosów Martellów. Miecz Poranka nie mógł nie dostrzec tej rażącej ironii.

 Oprócz niego w Czerwone Góry wybrała się dwójka służących, jeden kucharz i jedna mamka, młodziutki Darkstar, ser Whent oraz Lord Dowódca ser Gerold Hightower, który, jak dostrzegł Arthur, pozostawał wyjątkowo milczący i nie odstępował księcia na krok.

 Od czasu ich wyjazdu wiele się wydarzyło. Robert Baratheon poprzysiągł zemstę za uprowadzenie ukochanej. Lord Arryn nie tracąc czasu poparł chłopaka, którego z niewiadomych powodów wziął dawno temu na wychowanie. Dorzecze związane ze Starkami narzeczeństwem podniosło bunt, po tym jak Aerys spalił ojca i brata lady Lyanny. Arthur dostrzegał dziwny zbieg okoliczności w tym, że nagle największe rody Westeros miały ze sobą tak mocne powiązania. Z dnia na dzień paranoja jego króla wydawała się być coraz bardziej uzasadniona.

 Sama lady Stark stała się zimna i nieobecna, pogrążona w żałobie i rozpaczy po utracie członków swojej rodziny. Młódka nie jadła zbyt wiele, rzadko kiedy zabierała głos, a jej oczy codziennie były zapuchnięte po całej nocy wylewania łez.

 Arthur szczerze współczuł dziewczynie, do czasu przybycia jeźdźca z Królewskiej Przystani z listem od ser Lewyna. Najwyraźniej książę Dorne nie miał już zaufania nawet do maesterów.

 Wieści o wzięciu Elii, Aegona i Rhaenys jako zakładników przeciwko domniemanym spiskom Dornijczyków przelały czarę goryczy. Arthur stracił resztki szacunku zarówno do Lyanny jak i rodziny królewskiej.

  _Całe życie oddałem Gwardii. Całe życie oddałem szaleńcom._

   Tętent koni wyrwał rycerza z rozmyślań. Mężczyzna przymrużył oczy i w oddali dostrzegł pięciu jeźdźców zbliżających się do wieży. Jego dłoń instynktownie powędrowała w kierunku Świtu, ale blask gasnącego słońca odbijającego się w czerwonych rubinach, zdobiących zbroję księcia, powstrzymał ten odruch. Tymczasowo.

 Chwilę później cała kompania zatrzymała się u stóp budowli. Rhaegar Targaryen szybko zeskoczył ze swojej siwej klaczy i uwięził gwardzistę w żelaznym uścisku. Arthur nie miał chęci, aby odwzajemnić gest.

 - Mój przyjacielu! Wybacz zwłokę. – Fioletowe oczy Srebrnego Księcia błyszczały z podekscytowania. – Mam nadzieję, że razem z ser Whentem dobrze zajmowaliście się moją ukochaną.

 Ser Dayne nie mógł wyjść z podziwu, jak mało czasu ostatnio zabierało Rhaegarowi wyprowadzenie go z równowagi.

 - Każdy dzień twojej nieobecności był dla nas katorgą, mój książę. Jestem pewien, że lady Stark, wciąż rozpaczająca po rzezi swoich krewnych, podzieli moje odczucia.

 Następca Żelaznego Tronu wyraźnie się speszył i zawstydzony odwrócił wzrok w stronę swoich towarzyszy.

 Rycerz rozpoznał dwóch - ser Gerolda Hightowera oraz swojego giermka i jednocześnie kuzyna - Gerolda Dayne’a. Chłopak był przez długie miesiące jedyną osobą, dzięki której Arthur miał się do kogo odezwać, nie odczuwając potrzeby wyrządzenia rozmówcy fizycznej krzywdy. Młokos szybko ukłonił się gwardziście i natychmiast zaczął trzepać i składać biały płaszcz, leżący do teraz na ziemi.

 Pozostała dwójka nie wyglądała znajomo. Jeźdźcy byli mężczyznami w średnim wieku. Pierwszy z nich, nieco większy i tłuściejszy z dyndającym na szyi łańcuchem, minął Arthura bez słowa, rzucając mu tylko szybkie spojrzenie małych, kaprawych ślepi i razem z Lordem Dowódcą ruszył w stronę wieży. Drugi wyglądał nieco młodziej, jego ciemne włosy były co prawda poprzeplatane siwizną, ale twarzy nie szpeciły jeszcze zbyt głębokie zmarszczki. Dopiero, gdy się do niego przybliżył, Miecz Poranka dostrzegł szaty duchownego. Nagle przeszył go zimny dreszcz.

 - Och, myślałem że nigdy nie dojedziemy. Moje pośladki nie są stworzone do szybkiej jazdy konnej. Miejmy już to z głowy. Gdzie panna młoda?

 Arthur w osłupieniu wskazał palcem drzwi za swoimi plecami i w milczeniu wpatrywał się w księcia. Obcy jegomość szybko ruszył w ślady maestera, zostawiając Rhaegara w towarzystwie dwóch Dayne’ów.

 - Wiem co myślisz, przyjacielu, ale lada dzień nasze siły zmierzą się ze zdrajcami korony, nie mogłem tego dłużej przekładać. Lyanna jest taka smutna Arthurze, taka smutna! Chcę jej to jakoś wynagrodzić – krzyk Rhaegara i jego niemal teatralne gesty na zmianę denerwowały i śmieszyły gwardzistę.

_Nie dziwię się dziewczynie. Niecałe kilka miesięcy temu przyszły teść spalił jej ojca żywcem. Sądzisz głupcze, że jedna, krucha przysięga złożona w tajemnicy, ulży takiemu cierpieniu?_

 Rycerz milczał. Miał nadzieję, że jego spojrzenie wyraża wszystko, co chciał w tej chwili powiedzieć. Rhaegar jednak kontynuował niewzruszony.

 - Kilka dni rozmyślaliśmy, jak najlepiej przeprowadzić ceremonię. Dopiero po porozumieniu z septonem Morsem zdecydowaliśmy się na działanie.

 Arthur splunął na piach.

 - Tym się teraz zajmujemy, mój książę? Porywaniem dziewic nie-dziewic, septonów i starych maesterów?

 Srebrny Smok przymrużył oczy.

 - Nie jestem pewien, czy podoba mi się twój ton, ser. Nikogo nie uprowadziliśmy.

 - O tak, jestem przekonany, że dom Manwoodych dobrowolnie oddał swojego doradcę, żebyś mógł z czystym sumieniem bałamucić młódkę z Północy. – Głos Arthura przypominał syczenie żmii. – A może zamiast wykradać ludzi z Kingsgrave, postanowiliście zawitać do septu w Nightsong i pozbawić Caronów przewodnictwa religijnego w czasie wojny? Nie mam wątpliwości, że dwa rody Dorne, będąc zaprzysiężonymi nazwisku twojej żony, przyklasnęły na wieść o ponownym małżeństwie i wcisnęły ci tych dwóch na znak nieskocznej wierności wobec ukochanej korony.

 Dayne nie potrafił powiedzieć czy czerwień, jaka rozlała się na bladych policzka księcia, była oznaką wstydu czy gniewu.

 - Nie jesteś w stanie pojąć! – Rhaegar wyglądał jak małe dziecko, któremu ktoś zabrał sprzed nosa ciastko cytrynowe. – Nie wiesz, jak głębokim uczuciem darzę lady Stark.

 - Zaraza na twoje uczucia! One nie uchronią cię przed pretensjami ze strony Dorana Martella, gdy będziesz musiał mu wyjaśnić obecność drugiej królowej na dworze.

 Na te słowa książę zaczerwienił się jeszcze bardziej. Nerwowo kopnął kamień, leżący u jego stóp.

  _\- Niebędziedwóchkrólowych._

 Wyznanie Rhaegara było tak ciche, że Miecz Poranka z początku nic nie usłyszał.

 - Słucham?

 - Powiedziałem – książę wziął głęboki oddech – nie będzie dwóch królowych.

 Arthur zamrugał.

 - Mój książę – wydusił – obawiam się, że chyba nie rozumiem. Byłem pewny, że jeszcze chwilę temu miałeś nieodmienny zamiar poślubienia Lyanny Stark. Czyn ten sprawi, że będziesz żył w poligamicznym związku, a zatem Westeros zyska kolejną królową. – Gwardzista nagle poczuł się jak nauczyciel, próbujący wyjaśnić podstawowe zasady funkcjonowania świata wyjątkowo tępemu bachorowi.

 Srebrny Smok spojrzał niepewnie na swojego przyjaciela.

 - Rzeczywiście nie rozumiesz, ser. – Jego głos nagle stracił na sile. – Zamierzam wziąć z Elią rozwód. Jeszcze dzisiejszej nocy.

 Cały ekwipunek, który Darkstar w czasie ich rozmowy próbował zdjąć z siwej klaczy, z głuchym łoskotem uderzył o wyschnięte kamienie. Młodzieniec z otwartą na oścież buzią i niedowierzaniem przypatrywał się dziedzicowi Żelaznego Tronu.

 - Kuzynie!

 Umysł gwardzisty zalała czerwona fala wściekłości. Czuł jak jego ciałem raz po raz targają dreszcze. Oczy w kolorze indygo znacznie pociemniały, a z twarzy odpłynął cały kolor. W ciągu swojego bogatego w najróżniejsze doświadczenia życia młody rycerz ani razu nie czuł takiej furii. Donośny krzyk usiłującego go uspokoić giermka, ledwo przebijał się przez szum wzburzonej krwi.

 - Jak? – Głos Miecza Poranka był cichy, ale ostry jak valyriańska stal. – Jak wyobrażasz sobie rozwód z kobietą, z którą zawarłeś małżeństwo w Wielkim Sepcie Baelora na oczach najważniejszych lordów Siedmiu Królestw w obliczu Wysokiego Septona, przedstawiciela Siedmiu Bógów? Jak wyobrażasz sobie rozwód z księżniczką rodu Martell, twojego największego sojusznika w toczącej się wojnie? Jak wyobrażasz sobie rozwód z kobietą, która dała ci syna, o mało nie tracąc przy tym własnego życia? – Z każdym wypowiedzianym słowem Arthur zdawał się rosnąć, a książę maleć. – Czy całkowicie straciłeś rozum? Czy jesteś aż tak wyrachowanym i okrutnym człowiekiem? Odpowiedz mi, głupcze! Czy wyobrażasz sobie, że uprowadzony duchowny i świstek spisanego na bezludziu papierku wystarczą, żeby uratować twoje dziedzictwo od wściekłości poddanych, których masz zamiar zdradzić?

 Fioletowe oczy księcia zalśniły z gniewu. Na jego twarzy malowała się wyraźna irytacja i zniecierpliwienie.

 - Po śmierci mojego ojca ja zasiądę na tronie. – Nieskazitelne valyriańskie rysy wykrzywiły się w złośliwym uśmiechu. – Nie obchodzi mnie jęk kilku lordów czy niesmak septonów. Kocham Lyannę, zamierzam ją poślubić, a po rozpędzeniu buntu twoja niewinna Elia, jej dzieci i wszyscy cholerni Dornijczycy będą mogli spokojnie wrócić na swoją ulubioną pustynię.

 Uczucie łamanych kości szczęki i krew, która chwilę po ciosie gwardzisty wystrzeliła z połamanego nosa księcia, nawet w małej części nie stępiły napadu szału, który ogarnął rycerza.

 - Jej dzieci?! – Jego głos grzmiał z siłą wzburzonego morza uderzającego o skalisty brzeg. – Rhaenys jest twoją pierworodną córką! – Silne kopnięcie wymierzone dokładnie między piąte a szóste żebro, pozbawiło Rhaegara tchu. – Aegon jest twoim pierwszym synem i dziedzicem! - Tysiące dzwonów rozbrzmiało w głowie księcia po mocnym uderzeniu w potylicę.

 - Arthurze! Opanuj się!

 Niewielkie ręce Gerolda zacisnęły się na ramieniu Miecza Poranka, zanim ten zdążył nastąpić na krtań zakrwawionego, czołgającego się po ziemi Srebrnego Księcia. Rycerz bez większego wysiłku odepchnął młokosa na bok z taką siłą, że chłopak upadł na plecy, zdzierając sobie kawałek koszuli.

 - Nie wtrącaj się kuzynie, zarygluj drzwi i pilnuj koni.

 Dayne z niesmakiem przyglądał się swojemu dawnemu, pełznącemu po piachu przyjacielowi, próbującemu dotrzeć do klaczy, przy której wciąż znajdował się jego miecz.  

 Rycerz bez trudu wyprzedził ten obrazek nędzy i rozpaczy, chwycił oręż i niedbale rzucił go Rhaegarowi pod nos.

 - Wstań – rozkazał. – Powinienem skończyć twoje nędzne, parszywe życie, tłukąc cię na śmierć kamieniami, nie zasługujesz na nic lepszego. – Młody Targaryen odkaszlnął głośno, próbując odpowiedzieć, ale krew lejąca się siarczyście z jego nosa, teraz zmieszana z piaskiem, zbyt mocno zalewała jego usta. – Jednak przez szacunek dla twojej żony zakończymy to po rycersku. Powinienem był ukręcić łeb tej głupocie jeszcze w Królewskiej Przystani. Wstań, mój książę.

 Trochę minęło zanim koronowany Pan Smoczej Skały zdołał dźwignąć się na dwie nogi. Tym razem nie było mowy o pomyłce, zaczerwienione policzki i wykrzywiający przystojne rysy grymas, świadczyły o niepohamowanej wściekłości Rhaegara.

 - Zdrajco – wysyczał. – Po tym co zrobiłeś i planujesz zrobić powinienem rzucić twoje ciało na pożarcie dzikim psom! Nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie Arthurze, bardzo mnie zawiodłeś.

  _Ty i twoja rodzina zawodzicie mnie od lat._

 Arthur skinieniem ręki dał znak Darkstarowi. Chłopak posłusznie wręczył księciu i Mieczowi Poranka tarcze, Rhaegarowi z wygrawerowanym trójgłowym smokiem, a gwardziście z wieżą Hightowerów.

 W tej samej chwili od wschodniej strony budowli nadbiegł ser Whent, który widocznie musiał skorzystać z mniejszego wejścia, wychodzącego przy wzniesieniu. Oswald, widząc zaistniałą scenę, natychmiast dobył miecza, ale głośny sprzeciw Rhaegara go powstrzymał.

 - Nie! Jeżeli ten głupiec staje między mną a moją ukochaną, osobiście muszę się rozliczyć z jego impertynencją.

 Ser Gerold, który nadbiegł zaraz po Whencie, posłał księciu sceptyczne spojrzenie. Nie do końca rozeznając się w całej sytuacji, postanowił przemówić dziedzicowi Żelaznego Tronu do rozsądku.

 - Panie, jako królewski gwardzista z chęcią stanę w obronie honoru twojej wybranki. Pozwól, że ukarzę tego bezrozumnego dzieciaka, nie ma powodu, żebyś sam podejmował walkę.

 Arthur sięgnął po miecz.

 Zgrzyt białego jak mleczne szkło, wydobywanego z pochwy, dziedzicznego oręża rodu Dayne’ów oraz wzrok, którym Miecz Poranka obdarzył ser Hightowera, sprawiły, że Lord Dowódca, chcąc nie chcąc, cofnął się o krok. Dornijczyk zawsze panował nad emocjami i nawet jako spokojny wojownik jego umiejętności na polu bitwy nie dało się przyrównać do zdolności żadnego istniejącego lub martwego już rycerza. Stary gwardzista nie chciał się przekonać, do czego ser Dayne był zdolny, gdy ktoś go rozsierdził.

 - Nie twojej śmierci pragnę, ser. – Syk, jaki zdawał się towarzyszyć słowom Arthura, wywołał zimne dreszcze na karku Oswalda. – Możesz stanąć na mojej drodze, ale zapewniam, że nie zmienisz mojego pierwotnego celu.

 Obietnica i groźba zawarte w tym jednym zdaniu, w końcu przyczyniły się do tego, że pozostali dwaj rycerze schowali swoją broń i cofnęli się, dając księciu i Arthurowi miejsce do stoczenia nieszczęsnego pojedynku.

 Ser Hightower ścisnął ramię młodego Whenta.

 - Biegnij do wieży, Oswaldzie. Włóż ten idiotyczny hełm i nie odstępuj dziewczyny na krok.

 Rycerz miał ochotę z początku dyskutować, ale wyczuwając rosnące napięcie, szybko wycofał się w stronę drzwi.

 Przeciwnicy ustawili się naprzeciwko siebie w odległości kilkunastu metrów.

 Arthur szybko zbadał ciężar i ułożenie swojej tarczy. To była dobra, solidnie wykonana robota zamkowego zbrojmistrza. Wzmocnione drewno, metalowe obicia, okrągły kształt z pojedynczym wycięciem, doskonale przystosowanym do pojedynków. Co by nie mówić o ser Hightowerze, jego gust nie należał do najgorszych.

 Rhaegar zacisnął dłoń na rękojeści. Ród Targaryenów lata temu utracił własne okazy valyriańskiej stali, ale najlepszy płatnerz Królewskiej Przystani wykuł mu tę broń na dzień jego szesnastego imienia z polecenia samego króla i od tamtego czasu miecz nigdy nie zawiódł oczekiwań księcia.

 - Nie musiało do tego dojść, przyjacielu. – Rhaegar otarł swoje usta z krwi.

 Na twarzy Miecza Poranka pojawił się kwaśny uśmiech.

 - Tysiące moich braci szykuje się na śmierć, gdy ty planujesz zhańbić własną żonę i dzieci. Nie, mój książę, teraz umrzesz, a wraz z tobą twoja wojna i żądza, które o mało nie doprowadziły tego kraju do ruiny.

 Zanim gwardzista skończył mówić, jego ciało ruszyło do ataku z taką szybkością, że Rhaegar ledwo zdążył się cofnąć i przybrać odpowiednią pozycję.

 Ser Dayne z początku pochylił się w prawą stronę, natychmiast przesuwając ciężar ciała na lewą nogę i z powrotem na prawą, zmylając w ten sposób przeciwnika i wyprowadzając cios na odsłoniętą krtań księcia. Gdyby nie szybki unik, wynikający bardziej z instynktu niż umiejętności, pojedynek zakończyłby się tu i teraz. Rhaegar oszołomiony, ledwo zdołał unieść tarczę nad siebie, nim ostra krawędź puklerza Arthura sięgnęła jego głowy. Książę wytrącony z równowagi odskoczył w bok, ustępując pola.

 Miecz Poranka, utrzymując zabójcze tempo, ominął rywala, oddalając się nieznacznie i ponownie z zabójczą prędkością, zasłaniając się tarczą, uskoczył, raz jeszcze celując w odsłoniętą szyję młodego Targaryena. Siła z jaką Świt zderzył się z głowami czerwonego smoka sprawiła, że Rhaegar po raz kolejny musiał się cofać. Ser Dayne wytrwale podążał za swoją ofiarą. Lord Dowódca z przerażeniem stwierdził, że pojedynek bardziej przypominał zaganianie jelenia przez górskiego lwa w pułapkę, niż starcie dwóch rycerzy.

 Gwardzista, kierując się wieloletnim doświadczeniem, ciął nisko, celując w niechronione części łydek, jednak książę, powoli przyzwyczajając się do prędkości rywala, skutecznie odpierał ataki uskakując lub zwinnie zasłaniając się tarczą. Próbując wyprowadzić kontrę popełnił błąd. Gdy jego miecz z głośnym szczękiem zderzył się ze Świtem, Rhaegar, chcąc utrzymać równowagę, musiał odchylić puklerz lekko do tyłu. Dało to wystarczająco dużo czasu Arthurowi, aby wyprowadzić niezwykle silny cios, który został ledwie zatrzymany przez księcia. Mięśnie jego rąk zaprotestowały, gdy ponownie zmusił je do wysiłku szybkiej zmiany położenia tarczy. Omdlałe kończyny były jednak niczym, w porównaniu z ewentualnym mieczem wbitym przy obojczyku. Książę szybko uskoczył, unikając w ostatniej chwili błyskawicznego cięcia i wyprowadził atak na tymczasowo odsłoniętą grdykę Arthura. Miecz Poranka, jak gdyby przewidując jego ruch, odchylił się do tyłu, zasłaniając się tarczą od piersi po udo i błyskawicznie niczym pantera, wyprostował się i uderzył w puklerz Rhaegara, który w ostatniej chwili osłonił jego nogi przed ostrą stalą.

 Ataki gwardzisty zamiast tracić na silę, stawały się coraz intensywniejsze. Jego miecz ponownie śmignął przed oczami księcia, gdy ten ledwo zdołał odchylić głowę. Szybkość, z jaką poruszał się Arthur, była zatrważająca. Kiedy ostrze Rhaegara próbowało dosięgnąć, osłoniętą cieńszą zbroją, piersi Dornijczyka, Świt już czekał, aby sparować cios. Po raz kolejny jedynie instynkt i szybkie zgięcie uratowało księcia od tarczy, która śmignęła nad jego srebrnymi włosami. Styl, z jakim Dayne wykorzystywał puklerz jako broń, był godny podziwu, tak samo jak siła jego wypracowanych ramion, które nie miały żadnych trudności, aby błyskawicznie przenieść ciężki kawał drewna i metalu z prawej na odsłoniętą lewą stronę i zatrzymać miecz prawie sięgający jego tętnicy, w tej samej chwili wyprowadzając atak. Szybki refleks Rhaegara tym razem ocalił jego oko. Arthur cofnął się do tyłu i zasłaniając się tarczą, ponownie ruszył na Targaryena. Książę nie chcąc ryzykować odparcia ciosu po niewłaściwej stronie, systematycznie ustępował pola.

 W tym momencie Dronijczyk wyprowadził, zadawałoby się, błędny atak, chcąc ciąć Rhaegara z boku od lewej strony, ale jego miecz minął cel i ugrzązł w żelaznym uścisku między zbroją a ramieniem przeciwnika. Zanim jednak książę zdołał się nacieszyć tymczasową przewagą, kątem oka dostrzegł jak krawędź tarczy raz jeszcze zmierza w stronę jego szyi. Rhaegar puścił rękę rywala i przykucnął, chowając się za własnym puklerzem.

 Tarcze zderzyły się, a metal i drewno zgrzytnęły pod naporem ciał, gdy książę próbował odepchnąć Arthura, ale rycerz okazał się silniejszy. Moc z jaką odtrącił Targaryena do tyłu spowodowała, że książę z trudem złapał równowagę, potykając się. Arthur natychmiast ruszył na osłabionego przeciwnika, ale ten o dziwo zdołał się obronić, kierując ostrze w stronę ramienia Dornijczyka. Miecz Poranka sparował cios i wykonał szybki półobrót celując w odsłonięty prawy bok, ale Świt został skutecznie zatrzymany przez broń Rhaegara. Książę wykonał unik i uderzył od góry, w tym samym momencie, gdy Arthur próbował sięgnąć łydek. Miecze z głośnym łoskotem zderzyły się z tarczami rywali. Gwardzista szybko wycofał się do tyłu, tylko po to, by nadać jego następnemu atakowi siły. Świt zderzył się z trójgłowym smokiem z taką mocą, że Rhaegar ledwo ustał na nogach.

 Wściekłości malującej się na twarzy dziedzica Żelaznego Tronu nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Ser Gerold z niepokojem zaobserwował widocznie przyspieszony oddech swojego Pana. To był pojedynek na przetrzymanie. Zarówno fizyczne jak i psychiczne. Władca Smoczej Skały był wybitnym wojownikiem. W trakcie turniejów i potyczek na kopie praktycznie nie miał sobie równych, ale jego siła malała przy walce wręcz. Wieloletnie przyzwyczajenie do szybkich zwycięstw zwiększało frustrację dziedzica Żelaznego Tronu w obliczu tak silnego rycerza jak Dayne.

 Książę odepchnął tarczą miecz gwardzisty i ciął od dołu, ale Arthur wykonał szybki obrót, zasłaniając się puklerzem, który do teraz trzymał za sobą. Następnie obrócił się ponownie, mając nadzieję, że przeciwnik nie da rady się zasłonić, ale przeliczył się. Świt po raz kolejny nie sięgnął celu, a Miecz Poranka prawie nie zdążył sparować ataku na jego odsłonięte ramię. Ustępując pola zdołał wszakże zmniejszyć siłę z jaką napierał na niego Rhaegar i wyprowadził cios w stronę pachwin. Książę na czas uniósł tarczę i z niewiarygodną szybkością uniknął kilku ponownych cięć bez nadużywania wzmocnionego drewna i metalu, delikatnie uskakując na bok. Jego miecz też próbował sięgnąć nóg Dornijczyka, ale ten, nie odrywając wzroku od szyi Targaryena, zwyczajnie uskoczył i zamaszystym ruchem chciał trafić rywala, który ponownie zgiął się w odpowiednim momencie, lecz gdy próbował się szybko wyprostować, łokieć Arthura boleśnie zderzył się z jego nosem. Książę krzyknął z bólu, cofnął do tyłu i na nowo rozwścieczony ciął od góry.

 Arthur z łatwością wykonał unik, dwa razy uciekając świszczącej stali, przez wykonanie prostych półprzysiadów. Kiedy przez zbyt szeroko wyprowadzony cios, Rhaegar przechylił się za bardzo na prawo, gwardzista obszedł swojego przeciwnika i zaatakował od lewej, ponownie jednak natrafiając na puklerz. Dwa kolejne cięcia Targaryena zostały z łatwością sparowane przez tarczę, po czym miecze raz jeszcze spotkały się w drodze ku ścięgnom przeciwników. Arthur szybko zyskał przewagę, a Świt minął gardło rywala o zaledwie kilka centymetrów. Miecz Rhaegara zderzył się z puklerzem gwardzisty, który natychmiast skierował go w dół i również od dołu wyprowadził cios. Książę ledwo zdołał wykonać unik. Jego tarcza odepchnęła Świt, a miecz skierowany w stronę prawego ramienia Dronijczyka sprawił, że Arthur, chcąc oszczędzić sobie spotkania z ostrym sztychem, stracił na chwilę równowagę i próbując utrzymać się na nogach, musiał odchylić puklerz na bok. To niewielkie otwarcie natychmiast zostało wykorzystane przez Rhaegara, który ze zdwojoną siłą ciął raz, a potem drugi. Ostatnie uderzenie pozostawiło widoczną rysę na pancerzu rycerza i gdyby nie niezwykła szybkość, z jaką Dayne się cofał, jego tułów zdobiłaby teraz krwista rana. Skuszony przewagą Rhaegar skierował miecz w stronę lewego boku Arthura, ale ten zdołał już odzyskać pewny grunt i miecz księcia utknął między tarczą a żebrami gwardzisty. Dornijczyk zdołał wykręcić rękę przeciwnika, podważając ją do góry i natychmiast przeprowadził atak, z całą mocą uderzając w puklerz rywala. Tym razem, zmęczony nieustającymi ciosami i kontrami, Rhaegar upadł.

 Ser Hightower z trudem opanował okrzyk. Z ciężkim sercem obserwował jak Arthur powoli, ale skutecznie męczy młodego Targaryena. Tarcza z trójgłowym smokiem leżała teraz porzucona na ziemi, a ser Dayne nie okazując zbyt wielkiego zmęczenia, oprócz lśniącego potu zlepiającego jego ciemne włosy, krążył wokół Rhaegara niczym drapieżnik.

 - Wstań, książę.

 Młody dziedzic Żelaznego Tronu w istocie zdołał się podnieść, ale jego nierówny oddech i zdecydowanie spowolnione ruchy oraz niezdarne ataki świadczyły o dużym wyczerpaniu. Miecz Poranka, jakby niewzruszony wcześniejszą wymianą błyskawicznych ciosów, zręcznie odskakiwał do tyłu. Każdy jego unik był przemyślany, nastawiony na jak najmniejszą utratę sił, podczas gdy cięcia Rhaegara stopniowo traciły swoją moc i celność. Gdy Arthur zauważył, jak bardzo niechlujne i pozbawione dawnej zręczności stały się kontry jego przeciwnika, rycerz odrzucił swoją tarczę i ze zwiększoną szybkością zaczął napierać na księcia. W pewnym momencie Rhaegar wyprowadził atak od prawej, próbując sięgnąć odsłonionej głowy gwardzisty, ale jego rywal wykonał błyskawiczny półprzysiad i natychmiast się wyprostował. Lewa dłoń Dayne’a, która nie musiała teraz martwić się puklerzem, zacisnęła się na rękojeści jego sztyletu. Ostrze śmignęło tuż przed oczami księcia, który w ostatnim momencie zdołał odchylić się na prawą stronę, ale Arthur nie tracąc rozpędu, wykonał szybki obrót i zwiększając w ten sposób siłę swojego ciosu, ciął od góry. Świt zanurzył się w lekko odsłoniętej części ciała Rhaegara między szyją a ramieniem, wbijając się głęboko i sięgając tętnicy.

 Książę padł na kolana, krztusząc się szkarłatną cieczą, tryskającą spod jego zbroi.

 - Za Dorne. – Arthur wbił białe jak mleczne szkło ostrze w kark byłego przyjaciela i nogą odepchnął go od siebie, pozwalając ciału bezwładnie uderzyć o ziemię.

 Pojedynek był skończony.

 Ser Hightower poczuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku. Lord Dowódca zawsze darzył Rhaegara sympatią, podobnie jak większość mieszkańców Królestwa, nic więc dziwnego, że w tej chwili ogarnął go rozrywający serce smutek. Stało się. Dziedzic Żelaznego Tronu poległ i to w uczciwej, rycerskiej walce, odbierając staremu gwardziście możliwość pomszczenia jego śmierci.

 Ser Gerold odpiął biały płaszcz i zakrył nim swojego poległego księcia. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się ramieniu zdyszanego Miecza Poranka. Rycerze spojrzeli na siebie, a następnie Lord Dowódca w milczeniu ruszył w kierunku wieży, aby po raz kolejny przekazać Lyannie Stark druzgocące wieści.

 Darkstar z wypiekami na policzkach wręczył swojemu Panu pochwę na miecz i nerwowo przestąpił z nogi na nogę.

 - Czy to było mądre, ser?

 Arthur otarł mokrą twarz rękawem i w milczeniu przyglądał się zdenerwowanym klaczom. Walka i szczęk metalu musiały rozjuszyć zwierzęta.

 - Mam dla ciebie bardzo ważne zadanie, kuzynie. - Młodzieniec natychmiast uniósł wzrok i podekscytowany podszedł bliżej. – Musisz pojechać do Nightsong lub Kingsgrave, czy skądkolwiek niedawno wróciliście. Masz opowiedzieć o wszystkim co zaszło obecnemu na zamku lordowi i zażądać wysłania dwóch jeźdźców, jednego do Końca Burzy i drugiego na Północ, z listami, w których poinformujecie Roberta i Neda Starka o naszej chęci zwrócenia im lady Stark. – Głos Arthura był spokojny i równocześnie stanowczy. – Później udasz się do Królewskiej Przystani i przekażesz wieść księciu Lewynowi. Słyszysz, chłopcze? Nikomu innemu.

 Darkstar z przejęciem pokiwał głową na znak, że zrozumiał. Młody Dayne poprawił wymięty kołnierz swojej koszuli i ruszył w kierunku dwóch klaczy, których jeszcze nie zdążył odciążyć.

 - Spinaj konia, kuzynie. Musisz dotrzeć na miejsce, zanim dwie armie staną ze sobą do bitwy.

 Gerold uśmiechnął się serdecznie i sadowiąc się w siodle, posłał Mieczowi Poranka pytające spojrzenie. 

\- A dokąd ty się udasz, ser?

 Arthur Dayne z głośnym szczękiem schował Świt do pochwy i odwrócił się w stronę już zupełnie niknącego za horyzontem słońca.

 - Do domu.


End file.
